My escape
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: I am sorry to say that I have stopped writing this story. I just lost interest. I have gave it to Violi. Check it out. You can read what I wrote and to see what she does with it go to her profile and read it. Violi will do good with this story. So read it
1. Ruiend Reputation

BPOV

BPOV.

_Memory- _I lay in my bed. I had just woken up from screaming. Charlie would come in the first few nights but then he stopped. I was empty, emotionless, and numb. I needed to feel something. I had lost everything when _he _left me. I was basically soulless and empty on the inside. I did not know how to have fun. I disappoint Charlie every time I looked at him. I needed to feel something again. I got an idea. But could I do it? Will it be too much? I just need to feel something so bad. I quietly got out of my bed and snuck into the bathroom. I shut the door quietly behind me. I opened the cabinet under the sink and I pulled out a spare razor for my shaver. I bit my lip while looking at the blade. Could I do this? I looked in the mirror and saw my answer. Yes, I had to. I rolled the sleeve of my pajama top up to my elbow. I looked at the door. "Are you still going to care about me Dad?" I whispered to the air. Then I turned back and pressed the blade lightly to my wrist. I slowly drug it across my wrist. The pain. I finally felt something again. The blood did not bother me. I was in my escape. I saw some crimson blood drop to the floor. I stuck my finger in the blood that was pooling on my wrist. I placed my blood tinted finger on the wall and wrote;

**You caused this Edward.**

I smiled at my artwork and grabbed a towel. I cleaned my wrist and then I wiped the floor up. I walked back to my room and I went to sleep again; without screaming.

_Present._

I pulled my sleeve down farther on my arm. I did not want Edward to see what I am ashamed of so much. It was my hasty way back to recovery. I didn't stop after I recovered but when Edward came back I stopped. I sighed and walked out the door and drove to school. I got out and Edward was waiting for me by the fence. I walked up to him and kissed him. "Hello Edward." I smiled.

"Hello my beautiful Bella." Edward said. Beautiful. Yeah right. I have all these scars on me. Edward and I walked to class. When Edward came back he convinced the school to put him in all my classes. We had an uneventful morning. We walked to lunch and sat at our usual table with Alice, Angela, and Ben. I smiled at Edward before he went to get the food.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped.

"Hi guys." I said. Then Edward came back. He set my food on the table and I reached for an apple. My sleeve went up, exposing half-healed scar. Angela gasped. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, lift up your sleeve more." Edward said while grabbed my wrist. No! I can't let him see my escape.

"No Edward." I said. Edward didn't listen and he rolled up my sleeve; showing the criss cross lines and scars. I looked down at the table. I knew Edward's eyes were black.

"Bella, you cut?" Angela asked softly.

"It was my escape. My recovery." I said just as softly. Edward dropped my wrist. I looked at him. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were the blackest they could ever be.

"BELLA WHY DID YOU CUT YOURSELF!" Edward roared; getting the entire cafeterias attention. I heard many gasps and 'She did what!'. I broke out in tears. I got up from the table and ran out of the room; surprisingly not stumbling. I ran to my truck and hopped in. I started it and drove home as fast as it would take me. I pulled in the driveway, not bothering to take the keys out of ignition and I laid over on my side and sobbed. Edward is ashamed of me. He will leave me again. I don't know if I could handle it. I am so sorry.


	2. Reactions

BPOV

BPOV

I guess I must have fallen asleep in my truck because I awoke very stiff and to the sound of light tapping on my window. I looked out the window and Edward stood there with a sorry look on his face. I cracked the window slightly. "Edward, I am so sorry you had to see that. That is something I regret everyday. I was in a zombie like state. I did it to feel something besides emptyniess and numbness. It was my escape from the zombie like state I was in. I am so sorry. I wish you never had to see that." I cried out.

"Open the door Bella." Edward said. I opened the door and Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. "I am sorry for exploding at school. I ruined your reputation. I am so sorry Bella. I wish I would have never left you. It was the worst mistake of my entire existence. I am sorry that it led to you hurting yourself." Edward said remorsefully. I leaned into his chest.

"It is ok. I am better now. No more cutting." I said.

"Good. Did Charlie know?"

"He saw the writing in the bathroom." I said softly.

"What writing?"

"Nothing." I said. "It's nothing."

"Bella, tell me." Edward demanded.

"No. It will hurt you." I said.

"Bella, you can't avoid that. I will be hurt but I will be alright." Edward promised. I sighed and got out of my truck. I opened the door and walked straight to the bathroom with Edward right behind me. I flipped the light switch on and showed him the message. Edward's mouth opened in horror. If he could cry he would. Edward sunk to the ground. I followed him. I started to cry. Edward pulled me into his arms. "I am alright Bella. Just promise me you'll never do that again." Edward said into my hair.

"I promise." I said. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's wouldn't wash out." I said.

"It's alright Bella." Edward said in my ear. Charlie came in the bathroom door.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked.

"I showed Edward." I said looking down. Charlie gulped. I got up and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry daddy. I promise never to do it again. It is the thing I regret most in my life." I said into his chest. Charlie rubbed my back. I let go of him and he walked out of the door and into my room. I followed him and Edward followed me. Charlie went to my closet and pulled out a box. He opened the box and took out a picture. The picture was of me. It was a month after they found me. He handed it to Edward.

"That's what she looked like without you. She needs you to go on." Charlie said then he went downstairs. I ripped the picture from Edward's hands and tore it into pieces. Edward just gaped.

"I am so so sorry Edward." I said.

"It's ok Bella." Edward said. "Tomorrow might be hell but I will help you through it." Edward promised. I am glad he is back. Really glad.


	3. I can only hope

Maybe a bit OOC

I turned over in my bed. I flew straight up when there was not a cold body with me. I scanned the room. Edward wasn't here. I started to panic. What if he left because of what I did? What if doesn't love me anymore? What about his family? Did they leave me again? I started to breath rapidly. I got out of my bed and walked down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. I searched the whole house and Edward wasn't there. "Calm Bella. Your being absurd. Edward probably went to hunt last night." I breathed in and out. Soon I was calm again. I walked back upstairs and pulled on a green shirt then I pulled on a blue turtleneck over it. I pulled on blue jeans and my boots. I grabbed my jacket and backpack and walked back downstairs. I grabbed a Chewy bar and ate it quickly. I walked outside and got in my truck. It roared to life and I drove down the street to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and the Volvo was not in its usual spot. I looked at the sky. Grey like always. I took a deep breath and opened my door. I walked to my class with everyone's eyes on me. I kept my nose up and brushed by them. I walked to my first class and sat down in my seat next to Angela. It's Angela. She won't be mean to me. Would she? "Hello Angela." I smiled at her. Angela looked nervous.

"Hi Bella." Angela said softly while scooting her chair away from mine.

"Ang." I reached my hand out to her but she flinched away.

"Just don't Bella." Angela said. I pulled my hand back and faced the board. The teacher lectured on about the medieval times. I found myself staring out the window the full time. The morning passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. I bought a small lunch and sat at the normal table. Angela and Ben walked by it and sat with Mike's group. Everyone at there table glared at me.

"So much for surviving hell with me." I muttered under my breath. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. I rolled my eyes. I ate while looking down at my food. There was suddenly a figure in front of me. I looked up and saw the school's gothic girl; Amber. She had long black hair with green and blue streaks, heavy eyeliner, piercing, and dark makeup, pale skin.

"Hey." Amber said.

"Amber." I said.

"So, is this seat taken?" Amber asked. I shook my head and she sat down. "So where's the boyfriend?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure."

"Bella, listen. I was where you are once. I went through a depression when my brother died last year. I cut like you did and I got over it. We are not much different." Amber said softly, staring me down with her violet blue eyes.

"I stopped." I said. "Edward came back." I whispered.

"I am just letting you know that I'm here for you. If you want we can hang out after school?" Amber said.

"Why not." I said. "I have to drive to the Cullen's house first to see if they are there."

"Cool, I'll tag along. We'll take my car and you can drive." Amber smiled and walked away. Everyone was still staring at me. I gave them a big eye roll and left the cafeteria. The rest of the day was uneventful. I met Amber by her car which was next to my truck. She had a black BMW.

"Hey, I have to tell my dad so follow me home." I said. Amber nodded and got in her car. I got in mine and drove home with Amber behind me. I pulled in the driveway next to the cruiser. I got out and unlocked the door with Amber following. "Dad?" I called.

"In here kid!" Charlie called from the living room. I walked in there.

"Dad, this is Amber, we're going for a drive." I said as I threw my backpack by the stairs.

"S'okay kid. Be back by curfew." Charlie called as we walked out the door. Amber handed me her keys and got in the passenger side. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street to the Cullen's big mansion house. Amber had in the end by Linkin Park playing. I tapped my fingers along with the beat.

"Big house?" Amber asked.

"It's pretty big." I shrugged.

"Nobody has every really seen the Cullen's mystery house before." Amber chuckled. I nodded and soon we were pulling into their ridiculously long driveway. I tossed Amber her keys as I got out. I walked up to the door with Amber beside me. I knocked and got no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Dang." I muttered. Amber chuckled.

"Let me get it open for you." Amber said. Then she lifted up her leg and kicked the door in. I watched in awe.

"How?" I asked.

"Martial arts." Amber shrugged. We walked inside the house. I looked in the living room and everything was still there.

"ESME? CARLISLE? ALICE? JASPER? EMMETT? ROSALIE? EDWARD?" I yelled through the house. I got nothing but silence. "Let's check upstairs." I said and I walked up the stairs. I popped my head in every room on the first floor. I went to the second floor and walked to Edward's room. I opened the door and his music collection was gone, his clothes. I gasped and walked to the bathroom. Everything was gone in there.

"Uh, Bella. I uh, found, uh, a note." Amber said unsurely from the room. I walked back in there and she handed me a folded piece of paper. It elegant scrip it said.

_Bella, my hell's angel._

_I am afraid that it has come down to the turning point._

_I have caused you enough problems._

_My whole family has._

_You being human is to difficult on my family of vampires._

_It would never work because I would never damn you to eternal life._

_I don't know why I bothered with you on the day when Tyler Crowley nearly killed you._

_I have ruined my family's lives by bringing you into the world of vampires._

_You're in constant danger around us._

_I have made a permanent choice and I intend to move on._

_If you believe this is a lie then you are sadly mistaken._

_I convinced the whole family to leave again and they were more than happy to leave this god forsaken town behind. Especially Alice and Esme._

_I cannot go on lying to myself. Thinking your good for me but your not. We will never be together again. Have a happy human life._

_I am sorry Bella but I am afraid this is goodbye forever._

_Never love again, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper._

_Forever._

I was on the floor before I was halfway through the letter. I was bawling. "H-how." I choked out. Amber bent down and pulled me into her lap. I don't know how long we sat there. Finally the sobs stopped. "You don't seem affected by finding out there vampires." I said hoarsely.

"Because Bella, I am a vampire. I am like them and I only hunt animals. You know DJ, Brandon, Skyler, Malissa, and Ana?" Amber asked. I nodded. "They are vampire also. When the Cullen's left the first time we watched you closely. I know I said I cut and I did when I was human." Amber said.

"So your all vampires?" I asked. Amber nodded. "Can I meet them?"

"Them Cullen's were right. Not afraid of bloodsucking creatures." Amber laughed. She helped me up. As we walked through the house my anger and pain was building. Right as we were walking out the door I snapped.

"ARGH!!" I screamed and I punched the window. My hand was bleeding badly. Probably not the best move with a vampire with you. Amber laughed and grabbed a towel from the kitchen. "Your not affected?" I asked.

"Nope, none of my coven likes human blood. We are all repulsed by it." Amber smiled as she cleaned my hand. I laughed. We left the house and she drove to her house. It was a Victorian style house. I smiled. I don't know how in a moment like this I could be smiling but I was. "Hey everyone. Swan's here." Amber yelled into her house. Soon 5 vampires surrounded me. "Whoa, give her some breathing room." Amber chuckled. I didn't realize that I had the letter in my hand. One of the vampires grabbed it and read it. She passed it around the room and many gasps was heard.

"So, who are your mates?" I asked casually.

"DJ and myself, Brandon and Ana, Skyler and Malissa." Amber said while pointing to everyone while she said there name.

"Cool." I said. I looked at them. DJ had black messy hair and he was tall. Brandon had auburn colored hair and it was short. Ana had long black hair with blonde streaks and she was short. Skyler had curly brown hair and was well set. Malissa had white blonde hair with red streaks and she was average height. We all talked for awhile when I realized it was close to my curfew. "dang." I muttered. "Amber can I get a ride home?" I asked. Amber laughed and nodded. She drove me home.

"Sit with us from now on." Amber said before she pulled away. Charlie was sitting on the porch with a coffee mug.

"Hey dad." I said.

"So where is Edward?" Charlie asked. I cringed on the inside but kept my façade up.

"He left me again." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Why if I ever find that boy again I will kill him." Charlie looked livid.

"No need Dad. I am probably better off." I smiled at him. I was better off. If he was just going to keep leaving there was no use. Charlie sighed and we went inside. I skipped up to my room and fell asleep. Maybe my heart will be better? I don't know. I can only hope.


	4. New beginings

I have been hanging out with Amber's coven for a little over two months

I have been hanging out with Amber's coven for a little over two months. The hole in my heart is still there. I cover it with anger at the Cullens. I have changed because oh hanging out with Amber. I wear dark clothing and some skimpy things. I have dark makeup. I dyed my hair black. Amber promised to change me today. I have been preparing myself. I have no other reason to stay human. I don't want kids, I don't need kids. Charlie is doing fine without me. I haven't been hanging around my home a lot. I sighed and decided that it was time. "Amber." I said knowing that she would hear me. She was at my side in a flash.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked. I nodded and tilted my head so my neck was exposed. "See you on the other side." Amber whispered before her razor sharp teeth sunk into my neck. I felt like my body was thrown into a oven. I would not show pain. This is not half of what _he_ caused. I let the pain consume me. I fell into a sleep, the pain was still there. It was three days I was sure of it. The pain was finally over. I opened my eyes and I saw Amber's violet blue eyes looking at me. "Bella!" Amber exclaimed and she hugged me. My body didn't feel fragile anymore. It was smooth like stone.

"Amber." I said. My throat was not burning like I had expected. I was shocked by how smooth my voice was. "Do you have a mirror?" I asked. Amber nodded and pointed me too the bathroom. I ran in there. Amazed by how fast I could run. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Everything was enhanced. I had well pronounced curves, high cheek bones, my chest was larger, I was slender, and my nose was set in place. My eyes were a violet blue like Amber's coven. It must be the way her venom works. The family was behind me. Skyler tossed me a canteen that I caught with ease. I opened it and venom pooled in my mouth. I drank it eagerly. I looked back in the mirror and saw that the violet had gone a shade lighter. "Thank you Amber." I hugged her.

"No problem Bella." Amber smiled. "You're a part of our coven now." Amber smiled. "Bella Davison." Bella Davison; I liked the sound of that. I could like this new life.


	5. First sight

It has been 150 years since I last saw Edward

**PICS ON PROFILE! Don't own Twilight! Never will!**

It has been 150 years since I last saw Edward. Today was the 151st anniversary of that date. I think I still love him. I miss him but I don't think I want him back. I don't want to relive the hurt I have lived two times. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, inside me I love him. I have been living with the Davison's since my change. I graduated high school 24 times and I have gone to college 15 times. I had a PhD in philosophy and criminal justice. I have not mated or loved any man other than my family besides Edward. Today my family is supposed to fly to Volterra, Italy to see the horrid Volturi. I remember Edward telling me about them. They want to see us because we have a large coven. Well, 7 people doesn't seem like a lot to me. The Volturi is just afraid we will over power them. Oh speaking of power; my power is that I can block anyone's mind while touching there hand, it's like a protective link that continues. I pulled on my black one shoulder top, dark denim wash skinny jeans and black flats. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I threw some clothes in my duffle bag. I sighed and threw my duffle bag over my shoulder. I walked down the oak spiral staircase and into the large kitchen. I pulled out a canteen of tiger blood and downed it. I glanced at the stove and it said 2:30 am. We had to be in Volterra by 8 am. "Morning Bella." Amber said as she entered the kitchen in her long sleeve black shirt, black cargo pants, chains, and DC shoes.

"Aren't you ever going to stop saying that after saying it 151 years? Every morning I might add." I added.

"Nope." Amber said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room. Ana was watching a rerun of _I love money. _It was the episode where Toastee faked a hurt ankle to get Destiny to trust her as being weak. Ana had on a black tank top dress with black flats.

"Hey Ana." I said as I threw myself on the couch next to her.

"Hi Bella. Can you believe that Toastee would do something like that for 250,000 dollars? Why would she kiss Destiny's ass just to stay for money. Can you see it from her way?" Ana asked.

"I would try but I can't stick my head that far up my ass." I laughed. Ana laughed and nodded. Malissa came down the stairs in a black tank top, a black skirt, and low heels.

"Hey guys." Malissa said as she joined us on the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

"_I love money_." Ana said.

"Seriously, change it to _Flavor of love 3_." Malissa whined. Ana rolled her eyes and changed it. It was the episode where the girl's parents come to Flava Flav's house.

"No way in heck am I watching this. Change it to Buffy or CSI." I said. Ana nodded and changed the channel to Buffy The vampire slayer.

"We gotta go or we won't be able to catch our red eye." Amber said. Ana clicked off the TV and ran upstairs to get the men. A few seconds later we where all piled into the Benz and heading toward the airport.

"What is the Volturi anyway?" Skyler asked.

"They are like the royal vampire ruler family. Like the Mafia. If you break a rule they find you. They are power hungry." I explained. "And you don't provoke the Volturi unless you have a death wish." I said. Skyler nodded. We pulled up at the airport and went inside. After going through all the machines we finally were seated on our plane. I sat next to an old man. He looked to be about 72.

"So where are you going kid?" The man asked.

"Italy." I said. Didn't he know that I am his predator?

"Big city. I myself am going to France to find my lover." The man said. "By the way, I am Earnest Stanton." Earnest stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Bella Davison. France? The city of lights." I said after I pulled my hand away.

"Yes, I can only hope that Celestine will be there." Earnest sighed. "And I hope she forgives me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well in 1953 when I was 17; Celestine was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She perfect creamy silk brown hair and big green eyes. Her personality was the best. She would always make any bad situation a great one. She was so brave and stubborn. Every man wanted to date her and marry her. I was one of them also. I had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out on an outing. She accepted. I took her out for a picnic by the lake at my family's house. She told me about her father hurting her and her mother and how he would always drink beer and abuse her. He never raped her though. I looked up to her. Even with all the bad things in her life she could still smile and laugh. I knew then that I was in love with her. We went on 5 more outings and then I finally asked her to marry me. She accepted and we had a big wedding. After the wedding, her father was unhappy. One morning I woke up and found a note on the table from Celestine. It said that she didn't love me and that she was leaving. It broke my heart. I didn't give up on her though. When I turned 18, I searched the entire United States for her. I have been searching for her ever since 1954. I never gave up on the fact that she may still love me. I have never loved anyone since Celestine. Three weeks ago I found one of her niece's and she told me Celestine's address in France. I am going there to make up to her. To beg her for her love again. I also found out that her father is still alive. The man just will not die. He must be at least 108. He also lives with her!" Earnest said. It touched my un-beating heart. This 72 year old man has dedicated his life to finding his true soul mate again.

"That's very touching." I said softly.

"So, why are you going to Italy?" Earnest asked.

"Visiting some old friends of my family's." I sighed.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Earnest asked. "You can tell me."

"Well, today is the 5th year that my love left me." I sighed again. I haven't really talked about this to anyone.

"Why? Why would anyone leave you? You are a very caring person, compassionate, loving, gentle, stubborn and brave. I don't see how anyone can give that up." Earnest said placing his wrinkled hand on mine. I gave him a small smile. "How'd he leave?"

"He's left twice. The first time he left because he thought he wasn't good enough for me. I was in depression. Then he came back and apologized and I took him back. Then a few weeks later he left again. I am not sure why on that one though." I said softly.

"Well, I think he made the biggest mistake of his life." Earnest said. I gave him a weak smile and put my head in my hands. "You seem like a person who is determined, careful but brave, protective but not demanding. I see a wonderful young lady with a good head on her shoulders. You don't meet many of those these days." Earnest smiled. I lifted my head up and smiled back.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure. So, what's your opinion on France?" Earnest asked.

"I think it's a lovely city. It must be beautiful from the pictures I have seen. It sounds like a friendly place." I smiled at him.

"Passengers, we are now landing in Volterra, Italy. Please buckle your seat belts." The pilot said. I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back in my chair. The plane landed easily.

"Good luck with Celestine. Nice meeting you Earnest." I said as I grabbed my bag from the baggage claim.

"Thank you Bella. Goodbye." Earnest walked away to his next plane. I met up with my family.

"So, what car do we want to get?" Malissa asked.

"How about a yellow Porsche?" Brandon suggested. I nodded in agreement. We walked out of the airport and down the streets. I saw a Porsche and we all got in and hotwired it. I sped off towards to Volturi castle. I pulled up to the iron gates. A guard walked over to our car.

"Name?" The man's voice was rough and low.

"Davison, Amber." Amber said from the back. The man nodded and opened the iron gates. I drove through and up to the freaky looking castle. I parked the car and got out. We walked up to the door. Amber knocked and the door opened and revealed a pale faced man with black hair and blood red eyes.

"Welcome Davison's. Follow me to meet Aro and his group." The man said. He led us through the dark castle. He came to a stop in front of two metal doors and he pulled them open. We stepped inside. The room was dim and had a very eerie look to it. "Master. The Davison's are here." The man said and he bowed. The man directed us to chairs around the table. We each sat down in one. The chair at the end turned and a man with white hair and blood eyes was sitting there. His skin didn't seem smooth; it looked rather chalky and papery.

"Isabella!" The man cried. "I am Aro, of the Volturi."

"Nice to meet you Aro. How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We have met friends of yours. They will be joining us after they finish hunting." Aro said. He was way too cheerful.

"So, why are we here exactly? Do you vant to suck our vlood?" DJ asked. I slapped the back of his head; hard. "OW!" DJ exclaimed.

"Behave like a good boy." I hissed at him. Aro merely chuckled. The door opened and the guard stuck his head in.

"Master. The others have arrived." The guard said.

"Bring them in. I cannot wait for her reaction." Aro smiled. The guard nodded and slipped out. I had my eyes glued to the door to see my 'friends' as Aro put it. Then something I totally didn't expect happened. For the first time in 151 years I saw the faces of my old family. The Cullens entered the room.


	6. How could you do that to us?

BPOV

BPOV. Disclaimer- Don't own twilight.

I could literally feel my eyes turning the deep black of a fire. I gripped the chair I sat in tightly. I felt it snap. I stood up and Brandon put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella?" Edward's smooth voice asked. I barred my teeth at him. Aro chuckled.

"Calm yourself Isabella." Aro said. I snapped my teeth at him. "Isabella, respect me." I rolled my eyes and glowered at the Cullens. "I think my guards and I will exit the room. This could get nasty." Aro said and he and the guards exited the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry we left. The Volturi made us. If we didn't go they would kill you." Edward said. I walked over to them.

" I am already dead. One day after you found out I cut myself you leave me. You said you would face hell with me. Edward, you know what you could do? You could go to hell. It's been 151 years today." I seethed. Rosalie snorted. I turned on her. "And you little miss prissy bitch. You hate me. You were glad you left for Volterra. You're a self absorbed, conceited, cruel and heartless vampire." Rosalie reached her hand out to slap me but I used one of my defensive protection powers and put up a force field around me.

"Bella, Edward was trying to save your life. They forced us to go." Esme said sweetly. I snorted.

"He did a good job at that. I guess the fucking Volturi made you write this note also?" I threw the note at Esme. Esme opened it and read it and gasped. Esme then turned on Edward who was looking at the floor.

"Edward, how could you. Why didn't you tell her the truth? Was it for a-"Esme started.

"Clean break? Because the first one worked out so well. You…Don't…Want…Me?" I mimicked my voice on the first day he left me. Edward's face twisted in pain. Aro came back in the room.

"Davison's, you'll be staying for a month so we can check your lifestyles." Aro said. "You may go home and pack clothes but come back. We do have a tracker with us." Aro said. Amber nodded and we left the room peacefully. Yeah right! Brandon and DJ had to drag me out because I was going to kill Edward. They got me in the car and drove off.

"I will burn him." I hissed. Amber and Malissa chuckled. I punched their arms.

"Hey!" Amber shouted. I rolled my eyes and sunk down into my seat more. We pulled up to the airport and bought tickets for the closes flight.

EPOV meeting Bella.

We had just entered the castle from hunting. Aro wanted us to come to the throne room immediately. I would rather live in this hell then have my Bella dead. Well, it's too late to save her. She died 90 years ago. I sighed and walked with my family into the room. I gasped at who I saw. Isabella Swan. Bella was a vampire. She was gorgeous. Her cheeks were higher, her curves more pronounced, her hair was long and a silky black. She gave any woman on earth a run for their money. Her eyes were a violet blue color. I wonder why that is? Her coven looked very dark but somehow friendly. Bella was gripping the chair so hard I thought it would snap; and it did. The thoughts of my family entered my mind.

_I cannot believe it's actually Bella. She looks amazing.- Esme_

_Bella's eyes are a violet blue. Hmm, she is vampire. I will have to research this- Carlisle._

_Why'd we have to leave again? Oh yeah the stupid Volturi was going to kill Bella if we didn't join. Stupid Volturi. Bella looks AMAZING! We'll have to go shopping for brighter clothes! She is more emo than Jasper right now.- Alice._

_I can't believe my little Bella bear is alive! Her eyes are a freaky blue! She looks good. I really hope Edward will stop moping around now!- Emmett_

_All these emotions of happiness and disbelief are killing me. No pun intended. Bella looks lovely. Very different eye color. Her coven is um, interesting.- Jasper._

_Wow, Bella looks good. Why'd we leave the first time. I don't hate her like everyone thinks. I was jealous. She had the thing I wanted most. She is pretty- Rosalie._

Rosalie's thoughts shocked me for a minute. Bella stood up and a man with auburn colored hair put his hand on her shoulder. Oh my Carlisle! Does she have a mate? "Bella?" I asked smoothly. Bella barred her razor sharp perfect white teeth at me. I swallowed. Aro chuckled at this.

"Calm yourself Isabella." Aro said. Bella snapped her teeth at him. "Isabella, respect me." Bella rolled her eyes at Aro and gave us a glare that reminded me of the saying. 'If looks could kill.' If they really could, I think hers would." I think my guards and I will exit the room. This could get nasty." Aro said and he and the guards exited the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry we left. The Volturi made us. If we didn't go they would kill you." I said sincerely. Bella stalked over to us after brushing the man's arm off her shoulder.

"I am already dead. One day after you found out I cut myself you leave me. You said you would face hell with me. Edward, you know what you could do? You could go to hell. It's been 151 years today." Bella's face was murderous and her voice seethed at us. Rosalie snorted. Bella turned to her. "And you little miss prissy bitch. You hate me. You were glad you left for Volterra. You're a self absorbed, conceited, cruel and heartless vampire." Rosalie was furious and she reached out to slap Bella was hit an invisible wall or something.

"Bella, Edward was trying to save your life. They forced us to go." Esme said sweetly. Bella snorted loudly.

"He did a good job at that. I guess the fucking Volturi made you write this note also?" I was shocked at her profanity usage. Bella threw a note at Esme. Esme opened it and read it and gasped. Esme then turned on me. I looked at the floor of the castle.

"Edward, how could you. Why didn't you tell her the truth? Was it for a-"Esme started.

"Clean break? Because the first one worked out so well. You…Don't…Want…Me?" I felt a hole being torn in my chest at those four words. I twisted my face in agony. Aro came back in the room.

"Davison's, you'll be staying for a month so we can check your lifestyles." Aro said. "You may go home and pack clothes but come back. We do have a tracker with us." Aro said. Another of the females nodded and they left the room. Two of the men had to drag Bella out or she would have killed me. My family and I walked to the part of the castle the Volturi added on for Esme. A kitchen.

"Let me read the note." Emmett said. Esme handed him the note and he read it. Emmett's face was murderous.

"Emmett-." I said calmly.

"Let me read this outloud." Emmett said angrily. He cleared his throat and started. "Bella, my hell's angel."Emmett's voice mimicked my own. "I am afraid that it has come down to the turning point. I have caused you enough problems.My whole family has." Emmett said murderously in my voice. "You being human is to difficult on my family of vampires. It would never work because I would never damn you to eternal life." The faces of my family was rage. "I don't know why I bothered with you on the day when Tyler Crowley nearly killed you." Rosalie and Jasper hissed at that. "I have ruined my family's lives by bringing you into the world of vampires." Carlisle glowered at me. I understand why he would be mad. I made him lose a daughter. "You're in constant danger around us. I have made a permanent choice and I intend to move on." Jasper rolled his eyes at that. "If you believe this is a lie then you are sadly mistaken.I convinced the whole family to leave again and they were more than happy to leave this god forsaken town behind. Especially Alice and Esme." Alice and Esme snarled at me. I was shocked. I never seen Esme act like that. "I cannot go on lying to myself. Thinking your good for me but your not. We will never be together again. Have a happy human life. I am sorry Bella but I am afraid this is goodbye forever." Esme pinned me to the ground of the kitchen floor. "Never love again, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper." Emmett said viciously. "Forever." Emmett finished the letter and suddenly I was being pinned by my family, and Carlisle standing above me.

"Edward. You probably damned her soul to the pain forever because of that letter." Rosalie hissed at me and got off me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You better be. That is why she hate us Edward." Esme said as she got off me.

"Go to hell Edward." Jasper got off me. "You deserve to after the pain and anger I felt coming off her."

"You made me lose my little sister. How can you torture a person like that. If you would have just changed her we wouldn't be in this problem." Emmett said angrily and he got off me.

"Why'd you lie to her? If you told her then she would have been alright. Edward, how could you say I was excited to leave her?" Alice asked in a hurt voice and she ran to her room.

"Son, I love you dearly, but I am very disappointed in you right now." And with that they all left. I was alone. I curled up into a ball and lay there in my misery. I would have to get her back.


	7. Silently praying

I sighed as we stepped into our house

I sighed as we stepped into our house. I flew up the spiral staircase and into my room. I love my room. It has burgundy colored walls, black fuzzy carpet, a black ceiling. Mostly I love my bed. It is queen sized and has a nice deep satin blue comforter. It's so comfy. I leaped over my bed and grabbed two of my duffle bags. I threw in some tops, bottoms, skirts, under clothes, my makeup, my hairbrush, some hair ties, socks, and a few pairs of shoes and one pair of heels. I zipped up the bags and walked to my stereo system. I pulled out my lullaby. I found it about one week after they left a second time. It's the only thing that keeps me calm at night. If I didn't have it I would probably shrivel up and float into the wind. I stuffed it in the side of my black duffle. I pulled on my black jacket and grabbed my bags. I walked to the stairs and slid down the banister. I hopped off at the end and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed another bottle of tiger blood and chugged it. I tossed the bottle in the trash. I heard Skyler laugh from behind me. I turned and glowered at him. "What?" I snapped.

"You had blood like 6 hours ago." Skyler said.

"Well, I need blood to burn _him._" I seethed his name.

"Hey Bella?" Ana called from the living room.

"What?" I snapped.

"You remember the old man you were talking too?"

"Yeah, Earnest. Why?" I annoyed and I walked in the room. She had the news on. I watched.

_Here we are at the Eiffel tower in Paris, France. We are here because of a possible murder of; Earnest Arthur Stanton and Celestine Nanette Stanton. Earnest was 72 years old and very robust for his age. Celestine was 70 years old and very healthy herself. As you can see, the scene. They apparently jumped together off the top of the Eiffel tower. Or they were pushed. We have found a note in Earnest Stanton pocket. It is addressed to a Isabella Davison who went to Italy. Isabella is you are watching the note will be waiting in Rome, Italy at the downtown medieval museum. Please pick it up in a week or sooner. This has been Kent Dana in Paris, France. Have a good afternoon. _Ana clicked off the television. I gasped. I had only known the man for a few hours and he left me something? This is the amazement in good people.

"Let's get going before the old vamp dies." DJ snorted. I laughed and we all walked to the car. We got to the airport.

"Hey guys, can we fly to Rome then Volterra from Rome? I'd really like to pick up the letter." I said.

"Wow, she can say something without being hostile." Malissa laughed. I punched her stomach and she shut up.

"Sure." Amber said. We went inside the airport and bought tickets for Rome. The plane ride was excruciating long and boring. We got to Rome and I hot wired a Volvo S60R and we sped downtown. I pulled up in front of the museum and went inside. I walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello Miss, I am Isabella Davison. Here is my id if you don't believe me. Can I have the letter Earnest Arthur Stanton left here?" I asked nicely, dazzling here.

"Y-yes." The lady stuttered and handed me a envelope.

"Thank you." I said over my shoulder as I sat in the front seat of the Volvo. Amber sped off towards the airport. I opened the letter carefully. I read it a human speed.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I must seem like some old stalker man from sending you this after only knowing you for a few hours. As you already know, I found Celestine and she took me back. We decided to die together. I know it sound pretty crazy. But the world is nowadays isn't it? We jumped off the tower in each others arms. They got it wrong on the news. I am actually 92 and Celestine is 90. Darn news people. I have no one else I really worried or cared about like you and Celestine. So I decided to give you my little house in Forks, Washington. The address is attached at the bottom. I am also giving you everything I own. So if any of my rotten family tries to steal something burn them. I know it might hurt seeing as I am now in heaven with my soul mate. I know what you are. A vampire. I have met plenty in my years. Don't worry, I won't tell. The Volturi will know nothing. I am wiser than most think. And as of your issue with your lover, please do not give up on him. We all make mistakes and there is a solution to every single mistake. I know that whoever the man that broke your heart was or is will be very blessed if you ever meet again. Don't give up on love Bella. Never give up. True love always resurfaces from the pits of hell. Never give up on that or forget it. I hope you are happy. The last goodbye, Earnest Arthur Stanton. Never give up on love._

I shook with dry sobs. This complete stranger cares so much about me. It's really hard to believe that this man is so pure and soulful. I read the last line over. _Never give up on love. _I sat in the car and searched for any love for Edward. I found some. I do love Edward; my fear is just to get hurt again. I missed him. I love him. But what if he meant what he said in the letter? What if none of them still love me? Apparently Rosalie doesn't. I don't want to relieve that pain he caused. Dammit! I am supposed to burn him! Damn! I sighed as we got on the plane to Italy. I sat in the very back with some fat guy that took up two of the three seats. "Um, excuse me please." I asked the snoring man. He didn't move and half his stomach was holding me in my seat. I couldn't move him without him finding out something. I cursed under my breath and fell back in my seat. The man started to sleep talk.

"Oh Ms. Spears, the hippie floppy bunny ears go on your head and my mushroom hat goes over your torso and then the blue berries go on for pants and then peas for shoes. Now you look deliciously editable. I just have to pick you up and drop you in this big pot. Mmhhm, your arm taste like chicken." The man continued on. I am so glad I don't sleep anymore. Suddenly I had the breath knocked out of me by the man engulfing me into a hug or just squishing me. I gasped at his weight. It must have been at least 360. I heard Amber and my coven laughing. I hissed at them but his small strands of hair choked me.

"Dammit!" I yelled at vampire speed. I was there for the whole ride. Finally we landed. I shoved the man off me and stalked off the plane with my bags. He drooled all over my shirt! Gross! Amber and DJ were hysterical. I hit them and stalked into the castle. I walked to the throne room.

"Isabella, nice to see you. This is Jane and Alec." Aro smiled at me. I snarled.

"Where is my room to stay in." I hissed.

"Third room on the second floor. On the left." I nodded and walked out of the throne room. I stalked to my room and threw open the door. I gasped at the room they gave me. I ran back to them. "I will not stay in Edward's room!" I screamed. Aro and Jane laughed.

"Sorry, that is the only option. Or you die." Jane said. I cursed mentally and walked back to the room. I threw my bags in the closet. Everything looked the same. There was a bed with a golden comforter, soft golden carpet, a black leather couch, his CD collection, a oak desk, books. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a tank top. I pulled it on and then my sweatshirt over it. I walked around the castle, getting used to it. I walked into a small kitchen and Edward was in a ball on the floor. I walked by him and 'accidentally kicked his head hard.'

"I'm fine." Edward muttered. I nodded and looked in the refrigerator. There was some blood. I pulled out a can labeled deer and I drank it. I walked back to his room. I got my lullaby out and put it in the stereo system. I turned it up softly and then I laid on the couch, with my eyes shut. I was at peace.

EPOV.

I smelled her in the castle. Suddenly a foot hit my head hard. I looked at it was Bella. "I'm fine." I muttered. Bella nodded and tried to keep a smug smile off her face. She reached in the refrigerator and got some deer. She walked back to the room she was staying in. Emmett came in the kitchen. He sat down Indian style beside me.

"You need her." Emmett said softly. I turned and looked at him. "I can see it in your eyes anytime one of us thinks of her. I see longing and regret and love. How could you write such a horrible note Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know how. I just thought if she believed we didn't love her it would drive her away from Forks and to a safe place. I didn't want her to be damned to this eternal life of darkness. I needed her safe. The Volturi had nerve to threaten to kill my true love. If Rosalie was human and you vampire and you fought the thirst everyday and it got better. But if someone threatened to kill her would you do anything to keep her alive?" I asked.

"That's different. Rosalie isn't human. Why didn't you tell Bella that The Volturi was coming to kill her. She might have understood. If you had told her to be safe and you will find her again maybe she wouldn't be empty. You hurt her when she was already hurt. You know with us leaving and that note she could have committed suicide. She loves you still." Emmett said. I looked in his eyes and saw honesty. _She's in your room. That's where Aro put her. Good luck. If she can forgive you I guess I can also.- Emmett. _I gave him a small smile and he pulled me to my feet. I walked silently down to my room. I heard the notes of her lullaby playing on the stereo. I smiled. I entered the room silently. She was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful.

_She does that so she doesn't scream at night. It calms her I guess. It keeps her together somehow. You really messed her up. She doesn't really talk about you but I know she loves you. I can see you love her. One night she didn't have the lullaby and she broke down and was screaming and lifeless.- Amber. _I looked at the door and there was a woman with long black hair with black and green streaks watching me with her violet blue eyes. _I'm Amber by the way. The person who changed her. She begged me. I was at your house when she found the note. She was horrible. She turned to going gothic. She moved out of Charlie's house about 2 weeks after you left again. As we left your house the night you left she blew up and punched out at least 4 windows. Then she was going to cut again but I stopped her. She begged me to change her so I obliged. She needs you Edward Cullen.- Amber. _The woman silently strode down the hall. I shut the door and Bella sat straight up. "Bella, can we talk?" I asked. Bella pondered for a minute but nodded. I silently prayed to God for help. I hope that she forgives me.


	8. Eventually

I heard the door shut softly

I heard the door shut softly. I snapped my eyes open and I sat straight up. Edward was standing by the door. "Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked. Why not? If he just needs to talk. I nodded. Edward walked towards me but stopped and sat in the middle of the floor, Indian style. We sat in silence for a full minute.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"Bella, when we left, it was the worst mistake I could have and will ever make. I didn't think of all the possibilities. I am sorry for leaving. I killed my heart to leave you. Alice called me when you fell asleep in you bed. She said the Volturi was at the house. I raced home. The whole Volturi guard and crew were at my house. They said if my family didn't leave with them that they will kill you and all your friends. That means Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, the Quileutes, Charlie, and Renée. We had to leave to keep you all safe. I made the biggest lie I would ever make in the note I left. I figured if you thought we were in danger you would be reckless and try to find us. I am so sorry Bella. I never moved on. There is never a minute that goes by that I don't think about. Alice and Esme didn't want to leave at all. They would have taken the whole guard. I am so sorry Bella. I love you Isabella." Edward said with honesty and sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"Edward, I want to believe you so badly. I just don't want to get hurt…again. It nearly killed me knowing that you left. I had to go to school. I sat alone at the table. Angela wouldn't even speak to me. Amber talked to me and we went to your house and found the note. I punched out four windows. Edward, I don't know if I can trust you not to leave me again." I said quietly. "I never stopped loving you either. I never will, no matter what you do; I never will." I whispered so softly I thought he didn't hear me. Edward was in front of me. His golden eyes bore into my violet eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan Davison, I swear to you for all of eternity that I will never leave you again. It will kill me. I need you Bella. I need you. I will never leave you ever again. Never ever again will I leave. I swear." Edward looked me in the eyes and spoke with love and honesty. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. I tackled him to the ground in a hug. I held onto him tightly. Edward held me tightly. I sobbed into his chest. It felt so good to have him back.

"Aww." I heard Amber sigh from the door. I hissed at her and got off Edward.

"Where are you going?" Edward pouted.

"I am not going anywhere. We are going to see my families." I smiled the first real smile in years.

"This is a rare moment for Bella." Amber smirked. I laughed and helped Edward up. I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His face was lighter and happier. Mine probably was also.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the living room Aro added." Edward smiled softly at me. I nodded and we walked to the living room. The rest of the Davison's followed. I opened the door and we stepped inside. Esme gasped and dropped the vase, causing everyone to look up.

"Edward?" Alice asked. Edward quickly removed his arms from around me and moved a foot away, with the rest of the Davison's. I was hurt. Alice pounced on me. She wrapped her tiny legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I held her tightly to me. "Bella I have missed you so much! I never wanted to leave! I am so sorry my bonehead of a brother wrote that! I never would want to leave my best friend! I love you Bella!" Alice exclaimed while hugging me.

"I've missed you too Alice. I love you too. It's alright. I believe that you didn't want to leave. I bet Esme didn't either." Alice nodded against my torso. I peeled her off me. Alice laughed. Esme suddenly engulfed me in a hug.

"Never believe that we don't love you. We always will love you Bella. I never wanted to leave. We did it to protect you. I am sorry." Esme said into my neck.

"I missed you too mom. I never really believe that you didn't love me. I love you too." I said as she pulled away. Esme beamed that I called her 'mom'. Rosalie came up next.

"Bella, I am sorry. If you think I hate you, you're wrong. I love you like a sister. I was jealous of you when you were human because that is what I wanted most; humanity. I am sorry for being so hostile." Rosalie gave me a hug.

"I am sorry for saying what I said earlier today. You're forgiven Rosalie." I smiled at her while she pulled away. Jasper glided over to me.

"I know we weren't so close but I love you like a sister. I had to keep my distance or you know what would happen. I am sorry for trying to kill you." Jasper said sheepishly. I pulled him into a hug.

"I forgave you for that silly." I said as I hugged him. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Alice. Carlisle gave me a small hug. Emmett bounded over to me. "EMMETT!" I yelled. Everyone laughed. I jumped into his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. "I missed ya squirt!"

"Me too Em, me too." I said as he released me.

"So, does this mean everything is back to normal?" Esme asked.

"Well, we will have to get away from hell." Amber muttered.

"Then we can actually say we've been to hell and back!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Things would be normal everntually.


	9. About to arise

BPOV

BPOV.

Yes, how would we get the Cullens out of this horrid prison? Would we simply walk out with them? I guess we would have too. _"Bella, please tell me what your thinking before I go insane." Edward said.(Quote from Saga). _I giggled at his expression.

"I was just thinking about how to get you out of this torture chamber." I said. Edward chuckled.

"I am not sure Bella." Edward said softly, his golden eyes bore into mine. "But we will find a way." Edward promised. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We should meet later about this." I said. Edward nodded.

"Bella, why are your eyes violet blue?" Edward asked.

"I think it was in Amber's venom since she changed her whole coven. Or the person who changed her. It really freaky actually. We hunt from animals and right before all the blood is gone their eyes roll back into their head. You know how when they do that it's supposed to be white?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Well right before they die completely their eyes flash a violet blue. It's very freaky."

"Wow. Carlisle will be interested in that." Edward smiled crookedly at me. It was one of the rare things that made my dead hear soar.

"I would be interested in what?" Carlisle asked, coming into the room.

"That before the animal is killed their eyes roll back into their head and flash a violet blue color." I said.

"Eww." Alice came in the door as I was explaining. I laughed.

"You really should see it. It's pretty cool. In the freaky kind of way." I smirked. Alice made a gagging noise and sat on the loveseat.

"That is interesting. Hmm, I will have to research it before I have a theory." Carlisle said and walked to his study. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the refrigerator and got some tiger. I sighed and sat at the counter. Jasper sat next to me.

"Hey Jazz." I said.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said.

"Sooo." I started out awkwardly.

"Sooo." Jasper said back. "How have you been for the past 151 years?"

"Like you need to ask." I laughed and it broke all awkwardness. Jasper laughed with me.

"Your right. I feel slight annoyance, depression, loneliness, unhappiness, suicidal needs, anger, and sadness." Jasper said. I felt my eyes go red.

"You didn't need to tell everyone!" I hissed in outrage.

"Bella, your eyes are red." Emmett said from across the room.

"Theory." Carlisle said from the study. "Working on it!" I hissed at Jasper and ran out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I was far to mad to stop. I pushed myself faster. I opened a random door and slid inside before Edward could see. I turned around and saw over 1000 human eyes staring at me with fear. I covered my mouth and screamed. It was muffled. What the hell was this? A human touched my arms. I looked at him. He was about 10 years old and had very big dimples and striking blonde hair with baby blue eyes.

"Miss, if you're going to suck our blood. Please hurry on with it. I do not like to be played with." The boy said. I was utterly shocked. "Are you alright Miss?" I felt the sensation I felt many times before as a human. I fell to the ground with a darkness surrounding me. I don't think I was quite unconscious but somewhere close. I thought as a vampire this wouldn't happen to me. "Mama, this Madam has fainted. How do vampires faint?" The boy asked.

"Dallas, I am not sure how they faint but apparently it is possible." A voice of a woman drifted around the silenced room.

"Mama, am I going to be sucked dry of my blood?" The boy asked.

"Honey, Papa said he'll find a way out of this place. He'll save us." The woman said.

"I'm afraid."

"You're only afraid because they'll suck your blood. It is a big thing to be afraid of. I'll keep you alive Dallas, I promise you that." The woman said. I am not sure how long I laid there for. I felt a warm rag being pressed to my forehead. The darkness cleared up and I opened my eyes. I looked straight into the eyes of the little boy.

"Are you alright Miss?" The boy asked. I sat up slowly.

"Yes. Thank you." I said to the boy. "I'm Bella."

"Dallas. I never really met a kind vampire before." Dallas said.

"How'd you get here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, my papa, dada, mama, my sister Mae, and I came here for a vacation. Then these red eyed vampires took us away and in here. My dada and Mae have already been killed by vampires." Dallas said.

"I am different. I don't kill humans. I kill animals. I won't hurt you." I said softly.

"Pinky swear?" Dallas asked. I nodded and stuck out my pinky. Dallas and I hooked pinkies.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"Dallas, Texas. That's how I got my name!" Dallas exclaimed. He was still uneasy though.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well, my name is Dallas Dylan Parrazi and I am 11 years old. I am American, Italian, Irish, and German. I like to play video games, and I like to write songs. I like to wrestle and I am a boy." Dallas smiled proudly. I laughed. "Tell me about yourself." Dallas inquired.

"Well, my story is a bit difficult if you want the human side." I said.

"I am very smart for my age Bella." Dallas said. I laughed.

"Alright then Dallas, my name was Isabella Marie Swan and I am forever 18 years old. I am an albino. I had a mother and father named Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. They divorced when I was two. When I was 17, I moved back with my father and lived with him. I then fell in love with a vampire named Edward. I was in many dangerous situations around him. Then he left me. I hurt myself in bad ways. He came back and was disappointed at what I done. Then he was kidnapped. Then I was changed into a vampire. Then 151 years passed and here we are." I smiled at him.

"You have had a complexed life." Dallas said. I nodded. "What is your favorite color?"

"Probably brown." I shrugged.

"Food?" Dallas asked. "As in blood type."

"Deer."

"That doesn't sound appetizing." Dallas made a face.

"Neither does a human." I said. Dallas nodded.

"So, do you like burritos?" Dallas asked.

"Maybe with blood." I winked.

"Do you want to meet my mama? She is great! So caring and wise." Dallas smiled.

"I'd love to." He extended his hand and I took it. We walked gracefully through the wads of people. We came to a stop in front of a small cot. On the cot a woman about 26 lay there. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Then there was an old man that had sliver and black hair, and brown eyes.

"Mama, this is Bella. She is nice. She doesn't kill people! Only animals." Dallas exclaimed. The mother looked at me.

"Nice to meet you. I am Catherine." The woman said. We shook hands.

"Bella." I smiled kindly at her.

"This is my father James." Catherine said.

"Hello James." I said. We all talked for awhile. "I must go. I will keep you safe. I promise you." I said.

"Come back tomorrow!" Dallas called. I laughed and nodded. I slipped silently out of the big metal door. I had forgotten why I was mad in the first place. I went quietly in the room. I braced myself for the questions that were about to arise.


	10. Theories and Planning

Jasper ran to me first

Jasper ran to me first. "Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I just- I'm sorry." Jasper said.

"It's alright. I forgive you Jasper." I hugged him and sat on the couch. "Family meeting." I called. Everyone rushed into the room. Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck.

"Where were you?" Edward asked.

"That is what we need to talk about." I said. "Did you know the Volturi have a feeding room?" I asked. Everyone gasped. "I ran in there by mistake and I met a little boy. He was 11. They have killed his sister and dad. I promised to save him." I said.

"I will need to talk to Aro about that." Carlisle said. "How many humans were in there?"

"A little over a thousand." The room gasped again.

"Hmm." Carlisle mused.

"Do you have a theory yet?" I asked.

"About you eyes changing and why. Yes I do. It is believed that the decedent of the first vampire Audessy is to hold the venom so powerful, it kills anything it bites. The descendent is Amber obviously. It is said that whoever she changes is the most powerful coven of vampires. The eyes change colors with the emotions that the person feels. So Davison's, you're the most powerful coven. Do you have powers?" Carlisle explained.

"I can manipulate the mind into doing something. It is a power that makes the person do whatever I say and they cannot refuse." Ana said.

"I can absorb other people's strength and leave them weak." Brandon said.

"I can control the shadows. I make them come and fight." Skyler said.

"I can control fire, water, earth, and air." Malissa smiled.

"I can see your weaknesses." DJ said.

"I can look at you and know everything about you." Amber said.

"What does Bella do?" Emmett asked.

"Well, no power works on me. I can mentally heal people, like for instance if a loved one leaves them, I can heal them, I can also create a mental block as long as I am touching you. It works if someone is touching you and you're touching me also." I said.

"Cool!" Emmett shouted.

"Are we going to help the boy?" Esme asked.

"We have too." I said. We then started planning.


	11. Time for our escape

It has been two weeks since I found the feeding room

It has been two weeks since I found the feeding room. I visit Dallas, Catherine, and James everyday. I bring them fresh and delicious food everyday. Catherine and I are really good friends. James is like a father figure. He is very wise and knowing. Dallas is my little boy. A child I would never have. Well not completely he isn't. My coven and I have two weeks left in this horrid castle. Aro only lets us be alone when we hunt. It is very annoying having the old bat always on your case about what I drink. I sighed and leaned against the dark hallway next to the feeding room. Caius and Jane had just entered to feed. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened.

"Please don't kill him he's just a boy!" An all too familiar voice screamed.

"Shush." I could almost see Jane drying Catherine. I heard the screams emitting from her. I broke down the door and ran in. Caius had bitten Dallas. I slammed Caius into a wall.

"You took away his life!" I screamed. I tore at his body. Jane was laughing hysterically. I pulled out a liter and burned him. I didn't care if it lit the whole house on fire. Jane's laughter stopped. I felt my eyes go red with hate.

"Are you insane?" Jane screamed. I laughed manically. I guess part of me was insane.

"Insane enough to have vengeance for Catherine. Now come here you petty little doll." Jane snarled at me. I laughed as she charged me. I side stepped and caught her by her cloak. I threw her into a wall. Jane shrieked and attacked again. I once again laughed. Something collided with her in mid flight. It was Demetri. I took it as my departure to leave. I gently picked up Dallas. I scanned the room and James stood frightened in the corner. I picked him up in my other arm and ran to the living room. I kicked the door down. All eyes turned to look at me. A gasp went around the room. I kicked the door shut with my foot.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Bloody hell happened." I seethed in a low whisper. I sat James on a rocking chair. Dallas was emitting screams. I sighed. I bit his wrists and ankles. I cradled him to my chest.

"Bella, why is Jane screaming over Caius being killed?" Amber asked while walking in the room. She gasped. "Did you kill Caius?"

"Yes. He was going to kill Dallas. A life for a life." I said. "Jane killed Catherine. I fought them and saved James." I sighed. Dallas started to convulse. I held him still.

"This will cause a problem." Carlisle said.

"Ya think?" I snapped. I shook my head. "Sorry Carlisle. I am just a tad pissed off."

"It is fine Bella. I will speak with Aro." Carlisle walked out of the room. I sighed and waited for the three days of hell to be over with.

_Three days later_

Today is when Dallas will open his eyes as a vampire. The last three days have been hell. I have not let go of him once. Not even to hunt. We plan on taking him hunting tonight with all of us excluding the Volturi and running. I sighed and gently stroked his cheek. "Dallas?" I whispered. His eyes slowly opened. They were a fierce violet. At least he got my venom.

"Bella!" Dallas cried in a smooth silky voice. He hugged me tightly. I didn't wince even with the newborn strength it didn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a vampire?" Dallas asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Cool!" Dallas cheered. I laughed.

"I guess. Do you feel a burn in the back of your throat?" I asked.

"No just a tingle." Dallas said. I nodded. Edward and Alice came in the room.

"Nice to see your awake sleepy head." Alice laughed. Dallas jumped out of my lap and gave them a hug.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked. Dallas returned to my lap.

"I feel great! I cannot wait to see my mama! She will be astonished at what I can do!" I swallowed hard.

"Dallas, your mama went to see Jesus. I am afraid she will not be able to come back. She is happy with Jesus. She is with Mae and you dada." I said softly.

"She's dead!" Dallas exclaimed. I nodded sadly. "NO!" Dallas screamed into my chest as fierce dry sobs rocked through his small body. I held him and rocked back and forth.

"It will be alright." I whispered in his ear. Dallas nodded meekly against my chest.

"What about Papa?" Dallas asked.

"He is alright. I saved him. He is also a vampire. I changed him after he begged me too. Do you want to see him?" I asked. Dallas nodded. I set him on his feet and led him to a small bedroom. James had just woken up. Rosalie and Carlisle were comforting him on the loss of his daughter.

"Dallas!" James cried. They embraced. I smiled at the sight. I felt two stone arms wrap around my waist. My smile enlarged itself. I kissed Edward's chin.

"You did well." Edward smiled into my hair.

"Yes I did." I sighed.

"Well, let's go hunting!" Amber proclaimed as she entered the room. Time for the escape.


	12. ADOPTION!

Hello my wonderful reviewers

Hello my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry to say this but I am giving this up for adoption. I am just not intrigued with writing it anymore. So review and tell me if you want it. I will pick tonight.

Thanks

GVE


End file.
